


Uusi ystävä

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angstin kautta siirappiin, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy on yksinäinen ja kaipaa leikkikaveria. Eräänä päivänä hänelle esitellään Albus niminen poika, jonka läsnäolo kartanossa muuttaa Scorpiuksen elämän monella tavalla.





	Uusi ystävä

**Author's Note:**

> Tahdoin kirjoittaa jotain kevyttä ja söpöä. No, tästä ei tullut aivan sellaista, mutta ehkä lähelle. Tämän tarinan päähenkilö on Scorpius ja tapahtumat kuvataan hänen lapsensilmiensä kautta.

**i.**

  
Kartano oli liian iso yhdelle lapselle, sen Scorpius Malfoy oli huomannut jo hyvin pienenä. Hänen huoneeseensa olisi mahtunut vaikka kuinka monta lelulaatikkoa ja pylvässänkyä tai sinne olisi voinut rakentaa pienen huispauskiitoradan. Eikä äidillä ja isällä ollut koskaan riittävästi aikaa leikkiä hänen kanssaan.  
  
Sitten he olivatkin yhtäkkiä isän kanssa kahden.  
  
Aluksi isä istui Scorpiuksen huoneessa, nojasi selkäänsä seinään ja katseli kuinka Scorpius leikki lohikäärmeellä ja velholla. Mutta jossain vaiheessa Scorpius huomasi olevansa taas yksin. Isä teki töitä eikä ehtinyt leikkiä, vaikka iltasadun tämä lukikin aina.  
  
Scorpius toivoi, että olisi jo yksitoista niin että pääsisi Tylypahkaan. Siellä hän ei joutuisi olemaan yksin.  
  
  


**ii.**

  
Eräänä päivänä heille tuli vieraita. Scorpius katseli toisen kerroksen kaiteiden lomasta, kuinka tummatukkainen mies asteli aulan poikki, tummatukkaisen pojan pitäessä tämän kädestä.  
  
”Scorpius, tule tänne!” isä huusi.  
  
Varovasti Scorpius laskeutui portaita, katse tiukasti toisessa pojassa peläten, että tämä katoaisi, jos hän räpäyttäisi silmiään. Poika tuijotti takaisin suu hieman raollaan.  
  
”Scorpius”, isä laski käden hänen olalleen. ”Tässä on Albus. Haluaisitko näyttää hänelle huoneesi?”  
  
Hitaasti Scorpius nyökkäsi, vilkaisi Albusta joka hymyili ujosti.  
  
”Minun huoneeni on yläkerrassa”, Scorpius sanoi kuiskaten ja Albuksen hymy leveni.  
  
He kävelivät portaita ylös ja Scorpius huomasi tummatukkaisen pojan katselevan kiinnostuneena ja uteliaana ympärilleen.  
  
Scorpius työnsi huoneensa oven auki.  
  
  


**iii.**

  
”Vau!”  
  
Scorpius oli mielissään Albuksen reaktiosta. Tämä kierteli huoneessa, kosketteli Sorpiuksen tavaroita ihaileva ilme kasvoillaan ja kääntyi lopulta katsomaan Scorpiusta.  
  
”Onko tämä kaikki sinun?” Albus kysyi.  
”On”, Scorpius myönsi vaivautuneena.  
”Siistiä! Voidaanko leikkiä Tylypahkaa?”  
”Minä en taida osata sitä”, Scorpius sanoi nolona, ja mietti lähtisikö Albus nyt pois.  
”Ei se mitään, minä opetan”, tummatukkainen sanoi ja ryhtyi selittämään leikin sääntöjä.  
  
Tylypahkan leikkiminen oli kivaa. Sen jälkeen Albus opetti kuinka leikkiä tonttuhippaa ja miten leikkilohikäärmeen sai karjumaan. Scorpiuksella ei ollut koskaan ennen ollut niin hauskaa. Oli lähes sääli, kun isä tuli sanomaan, että Albuksen oli aika lähteä.  
  
”Voiko hän tulla uudestaan?”  
  
  


**iv.**

  
Ja Albus tuli uudestaan. Aluksi satunnaisesti, silloin tällöin, mutta joka kerta iloisena ja riemuissaan. Scorpius kuuli, että Albuksella oli isoveli ja pikkusisko ja hetken hän oli heistä kateellinen, kunnes Albus kertoi, etteivät nämä koskaan leikkineet hänen kanssaan. Albuksella oli myös serkkuja, monta, monta serkkua joiden nimet Scorpius unohti heti.  
  
Isä ja Albuksen isä eivät tulleet koskaan leikkimään heidän kanssaan. Nämä näyttivät istuvan aina salongissa tai puutarhassa, joivat teetä ja keskustelivat aikuisten asioita. Joskus Albuksen isällä oli mukanaan monta pergamenttikääröä, joskus pino kirjoja tai kansioita. Mutta hän hymyili Scorpiukselle aina ystävällisesti kun he istuivat teepöytään tai jos he juoksivat ulos leikkimään.  
  
  


**v.**

  
Eräänä iltana Scorpius ei saanut unta. Hän lähti huoneestaan, vaelsi käytävällä ja toivoi ettei isä olisi vielä nukahtanut, mutta isän makuuhuone oli pimeä. Sen sijaan työhuoneen ovenraosta kajasti valo.  
  
”Kiitos kun Albus on käynyt täällä”, isän ääni oli matala.  
”Totta kai. Olen iloinen, että siitä on ollut apua.”  
  
Scorpius jähmettyi oven taakse. Hän tiesi ettei saisi salakuunnella, mutta entä jos isä sanoisi ettei Albus saa enää tulla.  
  
”Kuinka sinä itse jaksat?” Albuksen isän ääni oli pehmeä.  
  
Isä naurahti surumielisesti.  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
Huoneessa oli pitkään hiljaista ja Scorpius mietti joko Albuksen isä lähti.  
  
”Kiitos”, isä sanoi.  
  
Kuului suhahdus kun hormiyhteys sulkeutui.

**vi.**

  
”Haluaisitko lähteä käymään yhdessä paikassa?” isä kysyi ja Scorpius nosti katseensa iltapuurostaan.  
”Nytkö?”  
”Huomenna”, isä hymyili. ”Harry – Albuksen isä pyysi meitä juhlimaan vanhimman poikansa syntymäpäivää.”  
”Oikeastiko?” Scorpius lähes pidätteli henkeään, pääsisikö hän näkemään Albuksen kodin. ”Onko meillä lahjaa hänelle?”  
”Hän pitää kuulemma huispauksesta. Ehdimme käydä ostamassa jotain aamupäivällä.”  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä. Kuinka paljon hän täyttää?”  
”Yhdeksän”, isä sanoi mietittyään asiaa hetken.  
”Aika paljon”, Scorpius sanoi vakavana ja isä naurahti hänen sanoilleen.  
  
He istuivat hetken hiljaa ja Scorpius mietti, miten hienoa oli viimein päästä käymään hänen parhaan ystävänsä kodissa.  
  
”Kiitos isä”, Scorpius sanoi hymyillen onnellisena mutta hän huomasi, kuinka isä pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa.  
  
  


**vii.**

  
Yhtenä päivänä, kun Albus saapui taas leikkimään Scorpiuksen luo, tämän kasvot olivat hyvin vakavat.  
  
”Mikä sinulla on?” Scorpius ihmetteli.  
”Äiti huutaa nykyisin aina. Isä ei kuulemma osaa mitään”, Albus sanoi mutristaen suutaan ja väännelleen leikkipeikon jalkoja.  
”Ai”, Scorpius sanoi eikä osannut sanoa muuta, hänelle tuli äkkiä ikävä äitiä mutta ei tahtonut sanoa sitä Albukselle.  
”Mennäänkö puutarhaan lentämään?” Scorpius kysyi sen sijaan ja Albuksen kasvoille levisi iloinen hymy.  
  
Matkalla he ohittivat salongin ja Scorpius näki, kuinka isä puhui hiljaa ja vakavannäköisenä Albuksen isälle. Tällä kertaa Albuksen isällä ei ollut pergamentteja tai muuta mukanaan, ja pöydällä oli kristallikarahvi missä oli ruskeaa nestettä.  
  
  


**viii.**

  
”Scorpius!” isän ääni kutsui alakerrasta ja Scorpius juoksi huoneestaan, hän oli ollut juuri järjestelemässä velhojaan taisteluun basiliskia vastaan.  
”Mitä?” Scorpius huusi jo portaissa.  
  
”Albus ja hänen veljensä tulevat tänään yökylään”, isän kasvojen ilme oli kireä.  
”Niinkö?” Scorpius innostui. ”Saavatko he nukkua minun huoneessani?”  
”Jos se sopii sinulle”, isän ilme oli jo pehmeämpi. ”Pyydän Mistyä laittamaan heille vuoteet.”  
”Siistiä!” Scorpis sanoi ja säntäsi takaisin yläkertaan.  
  
Hänen täytyisi laittaa huoneensa edustuskuntoon, sillä James, Albuksen isoveli, ei ollut vielä koskaan käynyt hänen luonaan. Scorpius toivoi, että James tykkäisi hänen leluistaan, vaikkei hänellä ollutkaan huispausjoukkueen pienoismalleja kuten Jamesilla, mutta oli hänellä sentään paljon muuta.  
  
  


**ix.**

  
”Minä luulen, että äiti ja isä eroavat”, James sanoi ahtaessaan noidankattilakakkua suuhunsa.  
”Mitä se tarkoittaa?” Albus kysyi omalta vuoteeltaan.  
  
Scorpius pysyi vaiti, sillä hän ei tiennyt mitä eroaminen oli.  
  
”Sinä olet ihan tyhmä”, James sanoi veljelleen ja Scorpiukselle tuli pahamieli Albuksen puolesta. ”Mutta se tarkoittaa sitä, että joko äiti tai isä muuttaa pois ja sitten meillä on kaksi kotia.”  
”Mistä sinä tiedät sen?” Albuksen ääni oli ihmettelevä.  
”Teddy kertoi”, James sanoi ja Scorpiuksesta tuntui, kun James olisi punastunut hieman.  
  
”Jos äiti ja isä eroavat, niin saanko minä muuttaa tänne?” Albus kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
”Tietenkin saat”, Scorpius sanoi ilahtuneena ehdotuksesta.  
  
  


**x.**

  
Mutta ei Albus saanut muuttaa Scorpiuksen luokse, vaikka molemmat pojat olivatkin kysyneet asiaa monta kertaa niin Scorpiuksen isältä kuin Albuksenkin isältä. Sen sijaan Albus muutti pimeään, synkkään taloon, joka oli täynnä mustia taikoja ja huutavia muotokuvia.  
  
”Minä vihaan sitä paikkaa”, Albus sanoi surkeana ystävälleen. ”Sanoin isälle, että jos en saa muuttaa tänne sinun luoksesi, niin muutan mummin ja ukin luo. Mutta hän sanoi että minun täytyy asua hänen tai äidin kanssa. Ihan tyhmää. Teddykin saa asua mumminsa luona.”  
  
Scorpius kuunteli hiljaa ja mietti, minkälaista olisi ollut, jos äiti olisikin vain muuttanut pois eikä kuollut. Silloin hänelläkin olisi ollut kaksi kotia.

**xi.**

  
Äkkiä Albus tulikin käymään yhä useammin. Joskus James tuli hänen mukanaan, mutta eniten Scorpius tykkäsi, kun Albus tuli yksin ja he saivat leikkiä omia leikkejään. James tahtoi aina joko lentää puutarhassa tai leikkiä huispausta sisällä, eikä Scorpius ollut siinä kovin hyvä.  
  
Scorpius ei ollut kiinnittänyt juurikaan huomiota Albuksen isään, ennen kuin näki tämän eräänä päivänä istumassa salongissa kaapu likaisena ja ryppyisenä, leuassaan omituista karheaa karvaa. Kun Scorpiuksen isä huomasi hänet, tämä kurtisti kulmiaan vihaisena ja Scorpius juoksi nopeasti toisten perässä puutarhaan.  
  
Koko illan hän odotti, että isä toruisi häntä. Mutta sen sijaan isä istuikin hänen vuoteensa laidalla pitkään ja puhui.  
  
  


**xii.**

  
Isä kertoi Scorpiukselle kuinka Harry (se oli Albuksen isän nimi) oli todella surullinen siitä, että Albuksen äiti oli halunnut, että hän muuttaa pois heidän kodistaan. Kun Scorpius kysyi miksi Albuksen isän täytyi muuttaa, isä katsoi häntä pitkään ja vakavasti.  
  
”Joskus ihmiset vain lakkaavat rakastamasta toisiaan”, isä sanoi viimein.  
”Etkö sinä sitten enää rakasta minua jonain päivänä?” Scorpius kysyi hyvin huolissaan.  
”Voi, ei se sitä tarkoita”, isä sanoi ja halasi Scorpiusta yllättävän tiukasti. ”Minä rakastan sinua aina.”  
”Rakastatko sinä vielä äitiäkin?”  
”Rakastan”, isä sanoi ja lisäsi empien: ”mutta se ei tarkoita, ettenkö voisi joskus rakastaa jota kuta toistakin.”  
  
Scorpius nyökkäsi mietteliäänä.  
  
  


**xiii.**

  
Oli aivan mahtavaa, miten usein Albus pääsi nykyisin yökylään Scorpiuksen luo. Vaikka se tarkoittikin usein sitä, että myös James tuli mukaan, mutta Scorpius oli oppinut tykkäämään tästä. Usein James tosin sanoi, että hän olisi ollut mieluummin Teddyn luona.  
  
He saivat valvoa myöhään, kun isä ja Harry istuivat salongissa juttelemassa unohtaen heidät. Ja joskus, kun he hiipivät keittiöön hakemaan lisää kotitonttujen valmistamia herkkuja, Scorpius kurkisti ovenraosta varmistaakseen, että heillä oli kaikki hyvin. Usein hän näki heidät istumassa suurissa nojatuoleissa, mutta joskus he myös pelasivat velhoshakkia.  
  
Nykyisin Albuksen isä myös nauroi mikä tuntui Scorpiuksesta mukavalta. Eivätkä tämän kaavutkaan olleet enää niin likaisia.  
  
  


**xiv.**

  
Mahakipu herätti Scorpiuksen eräänä yönä. Varoen herättämästä Albusta hän hiipi ulos huoneesta isän makuuhuoneen ovelle. Painaessaan kahvaa, Scorpius huomasi, että ovi oli lukossa mikä oli omituista. Juuri kun hän oli koputtamassa, hän kuuli oven takaa puhetta.  
  
”Meidän täytyy kertoa heille”, se oli Albuksen isän ääni.  
”Tiedän”, isän ääni kuulosti vaimeammalta.  
  
Scorpius valpastui, oliko isällä salaisuus? Jännitys nipisteli yllättäen Scorpiuksen vatsassa sivuuttaen aikaisemman kivun.  
  
”Minua pelottaa”, isä sanoi hiljaa ja Scorpiuksen jännitys vaihtui samassa pelkoon.  
”Ei ole mitään hätää.”  
”Mmmm”, Scorpius rypisti kulmiaan omituiselle muminalle.  
  
Sitten Misty-kotitonttu ilmestyi äkkiä Scorpiuksen viereen.  
  
”Onko herralla kaikki hyvin?”  
”On”, Scorpius sanoi palaten takaisin nukkumaan.  
  
  


**xv.**

  
Huoli siitä, että isää pelotti jokin asia, esti Scorpusta kertomasta salaisuudesta heti Albukselle. Mutta koska Albus oli hänen ystävänsä ja tunsi hänet, tämä huomasi, että jokin painoi häntä. Joten painostettuaan häntä puoli päivää, Albus sai viimein tietää Scorpiuksen yöllisestä seikkailusta.  
  
”Salaisuus!” Albuksen silmät hehkuivat.  
”Mutta isä sanoi, että häntä pelottaa”, Scorpius yritti muistuttaa, mutta Albus ei kuunnellut.  
”Meidän täytyy selvittää se”, Albuksen kasvot loistivat innosta.  
”Entä jos se on oikeasti jotain pelottavaa?” Scorpius kysyi huolissaan.  
”Älä huoli, minä pidän sinusta huolta”, Albus lupasi ja Scorpius katsoi ihaillen ystäväänsä.  
  
Oli hienoa, kun oli oikea ystävä, johon saattoi luottaa, Scorpius ajatteli onnellisena.

**xvi.**

  
He aloittivat salaisuuden selvittämisen, mutta vaikka he kuinka vakoilivat ja yrittivät salakuunnella, he eivät saaneet mitään selville. Oikeastaan päinvastoin.  
  
”Mitäs te pojat täällä pyöritte?” isä kysyi eräänä päivänä varsin tiukasti, kun Scorpius ja Albus jäivät kiinni salongin oven takana kyyristelystä.  
”Ei mitään”, Scorpius sanoi nopeasti.  
”Me ajateltiin tulla kysymään, että tuletteko leikkimään meidän kanssa?” Albus sanoi samaan aikaan.  
  
Isä katseli heitä hetken, kunnes hymyili hieman.  
  
”Hyvä on, kysytään Harrylta.”  
  
Yllättäen Harry suostui ja he menivät neljästään puutarhaan lentämään. Vaikka Scorpius ei ollut kovin hyvä luudan kanssa, hän nautti nähdessään isän ja Harryn nauravan ja kisailevan iloisesti. Salaisuudenkin urkkiminen unohtui kokonaan.  
  
  


**xvii.**

  
”Meidän täytyy olla ovelampia”, Albus sanoi seuraavan kerran kun tuli käymään Scorpiuksen luona.  
”Miten?” Scorpius ihmetteli ja Albus selitti.  
  
Tämä oli pohtinut asiaa Jamesin ja Teddyn kanssa, ja saanut heiltä paljon hyviä vinkkejä. Muun muassa sen, että he voisivat piiloutua isän sängyn alle, mutta Scorpius epäröi. Hän epäili, että siitä isä suuttuisi ihan tosissaan, ja vaikka Scorpius ei olisi halunnut myötää, hän pelkäsi hieman isää silloin kun tämä oli oikeasti vihainen.  
  
”Entä jos vain kysytään?” Scorpius ehdotti.  
”Hyvä on, mutta jos he eivät kerro, se on sitten sinun syysi.”  
  
Mutta kun he kipittivät alakertaan kysymään, he kohtasivat yllättävän näyn talvipuutarhassa.  
  
  


**xviii.**

  
  
Hämärässä seisoi kaksi toisiinsa kietoutunutta hahmoa. Scorpius pysähtyi kuin seinään ja painoi kätensä Albuksen suulle ettei tämä huutaisi. Isä piti tiukasti kiinni Albuksen isästä ja tämän suu liikkui Albuksen isän suulla jännän näköisesti.  
  
”Mitä ne tekevät?” Scorpius kysyi hieman järkyttyneenä.  
”Suutelevat”, Albus vastasi yllättävän tyynellä äänellä.  
”Yäk”, Scorpius totesi ja irvisti.  
  
”Pojat”, isän ääni oli yllättynyt ja hengästynyt kun tämä vetäytyi kauemmas Albuksen isästä nolona.  
  
”Menettekö te nyt naimisiin?” Albus kysyi.  
”Mitä?” isän ääni oli käheä.  
”Mummi sanoi, että suudella saa vasta kun on naimisissa.”  
”Sinun mummisi on viisas, mutta ei tiedä aivan kaikkea”, Harry nauroi ja veti Albuksen syliinsä.  
  
  


**xix.**

  
”Mitäs sanot, jos me muuttaisimme tänne?” Albuksen isä kysyi Albukselta.  
  
”Harry – ”, isän äänessä oli jotain outoa ja Scorpius kääntyi katsomaan.  
  
Ilme isän kasvoilla oli yhtä aikaa tuskainen mutta myös pelokas. Scorpiuksen vatsaa väänsi, sillä hänellä oli yhtä aikaa onnellinen ja kurja olo.  
  
”Isä”, Scorpius sanoi ja heti isä oli hänen luonaan, hymyili ja yritti sanoa jotain. ”Isä, rakastatko sinä Harrya?”  
”Scorp – ”, isä nielaisi.  
”Ei se haittaa jos rakastat”, Scorpius kiirehti sanomaan. ”Minusta olisi siistiä jos Albus muuttaisi tänne.”  
”Kyllä minä rakastan Scorpius, mutta minä rakastan myös sinua”, isä halasi häntä lämpimästi.  
  
”Minä tiedän ja minä rakastan sinua isä.”  
  
  


**xx.**

  
Kartano oli liian iso yhdelle lapselle, mutta neljälle se oli oikein sopiva. Vaikka eivät he kaikki olleet aina kotona, sillä joskus Albus, James ja heidän pikkusiskonsa Lily olivat äitinsä luona. Mutta yhä enemmän he olivat kartanossa, sillä heidän isänsä oli siellä nykyisin aina.  
  
Scorpiuksesta oli jännittävää, että hän oli yhtäkkiä saanut toisen isän. Mutta vielä parempaa oli nähdä isän onnellinen hymy johon Harry vastasi. Sekä salassa vaihdetut suudelmat kun he kuvittelivat, ettei Scorpius nähnyt heitä.  
  
Eikä Scorpiusta haitannut enää, ettei isällä ollut aikaa leikkiä hänen kanssaan, sillä nyt hänellä oli Albus jonka kanssa leikkiä joka päivä.  
  
Elämä oli joskus ihmeellistä.


End file.
